Deadly Six
The Deadly Six are a group that appear in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. They are a villainous gang of six menacing Zeti, creatures native to the skyborne continent of Lost Hex. Originally formed several years ago, Dr. Eggman discovered the Deadly Six and tried to harness the power of the group in an attempt to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer the world. However, due to Sonic's recklessness, the Deadly Six broke free and threatened to destroy the world on their own, forcing Sonic and Eggman to team up to stop them. In the end, the Deadly Six were defeated by Sonic and their plans were foiled. History Past The Deadly Six were formed several years prior by Master Zik. However, it was Zik's student Zavok who would assume leadership over the group as his demeanour and intelligence made him well-suited for the position. It is unknown what activities the group has been involved in the years that followed. Sonic Lost World Prior to the events of the game, Dr. Eggman discovered the Lost Hex and built a new base of operations there. While establishing his stronghold, he encountered the group of Zeti known as the Deadly Six. However, having previously studied this group, Eggman was prepared for them. Using a relic known as the Cacophonic Conch, the doctor was able to enslave the Deadly Six, putting them to work guarding his new base while he built up an army of Badniks and completed his latest invention: the Extractor. Sonic the Hedgehog would eventually catch on to Eggman's activities and follow him to Lost Hex while the doctor was gathering up animals to power his Badniks. Shortly after arriving on the floating planetoid, Sonic encountered the Deadly Six who were working in cahoots with Eggman. First, Sonic had to contend with the psychotic Zazz, but was able to defeat him easily. Second, the hero faced the obese and dim-witted Zomom, once more scoring an easy victory. Frustrated by his new minions' ineptitude, Eggman punished the Zeti with a blow of the Cacophonic Conch, which caused them excrutiating pain. Assembling the Deadly Six and a squad of Badniks, Eggman confronted Sonic and Tails in the Desert Ruins. After witnessing Eggman use the Cacophonic Conch, Sonic charged at the doctor and kicked the shell right out of his hands, sending it flying through the air and far away. Little did Sonic know that he had just done the Deadly Six a favour as they could no longer be hurt by the Conch and were no longer bound to Eggman. Using their innate ability to control magnetic fields, the Deadly Six hijacked Eggman's Badniks and had them attack Sonic, Tails and the doctor. Sonic, Tails, Eggman and his underlings Orbot and Cubot managed to evade the Badniks' fire and ran away. With control over Eggman's robot army and his Extractor, Zavok decided to use these assets to the Deadly Six's advantage. While sending out the Badnik horde to hunt down Sonic and Eggman, Zavok and his cohorts repurposed the Extractor and switched it to full power, making it drain all of the life energy from Sonic's world. In a matter of hours, the planet below would be reduced to a dead husk while the Deadly Six became stronger. After Master Zik and Zeena were each defeated by Sonic, Zavok, having grown intrigued by Sonic's abilities, decided that the hedgehog would make an excellent slave and hatched a plan to capture Sonic and turn him into a Badnik. Zavok sent Zor into the jungle to lay a trap, and while the morose Zeti also fell to Sonic, the heroic hedgehog lost as well when Tails became the victim of the trap that was intended for Sonic. After Tails was brought to Lava Mountain, Zavok prepared to roboticize the young fox, but his attention was drawn away by an alarm signalling that Sonic was fast approaching. As the Zeti left the room, Tails used his prehensile Tails to pluck the cocktail pick out of a giant sub sandwich that Zomom had left next to the roboticizer machine and use it as a lockpick for the restraints binding his arms and legs. Instead of trying to escape, Tails made some adjustments to the roboticizer, then got back into his restraints again before the Deadly Six came back. When Sonic and Eggman arrived at the Deadly Six's lair, the Zeti attacked by hurling boulders which damaged the bridge. Sonic was able to hold on, but Eggman appeared to fall to his death in the river of lava below. Zavok then sent Tails, now converted into a Badnik, to attack him. However, before being converted, Tails had adjusted the roboticizer so that it didn't affect his mind and only outfitted him with a robotic exoskeleton. When ordered to attack Sonic, Tails turned on the Zeti, firing at them with his new weapons. Sonic then went on to confront and defeat the Deadly Six one by one, though it was left unclear as to what happened to them following their defeat. Members Zavok As the strongest and smartest of the group, Zavok is the leader of the Deadly Six. He is a merciless and cruel Zeti who revels in dominating those he considers beneath him, which is everyone. Not content with his dominion over Lost Hex, Zavok is willing to use any means necessary to seize even more power. In battle, Zavok relies largely on his raw physical strength. However, he is also a cunning strategist who will use whatever weapons he has available to crush his enemies. Master Zik Master Zik is the original founder and leader of the Deadly Six, as well as Zavok's mentor. Many years ago, he took Zavok and a number of other disciples under his wing, training them into a formidable fighting force. Impressed by Zavok's fearlessness and ferocity in battle and his tactical mind, Zik decided to retire and placed Zavok in charge of the Deadly Six. Zik is the oldest and wisest of the group, serving as an advisor to Zavok. He constantly maintains a sense of calmness about him, no matter what situation he finds himself in. However, his great age and wisdom have also left him with a smug sense of superiority over those much younger than him. Even though he exudes a very peaceful attitude, Zik is by no means any less evil than the rest of the Deadly Six as he enjoys the suffering of others and takes pride in Zavok's plan to use Eggman's technology to commit global genocide. Zeena Zeena is the sole female member of the Deadly Six. She is cruel and vindictive, though she also lacks initiative. She is obsessed with appearances, taking great pride in her nail art and her overall sense of style. She prefers not to get her hands dirty and lets others do the hard work for her; but should anyone insult her based on her vanity, she will quickly fly into a murderous rage. Physically, Zeena is much stronger than she appears; she can lift objects several times heavier than she is and also has limited energy manipulation powers. She can conjure a pair of energy whips in battle to lash at her foes. Zazz Zazz is a ferocious, violent psychopath and the most unpredictable member of the Deadly Six. He is every bit the metalhead he looks like and is wild and unruly to the point where he comes off as rather feral. He is heedless to manners and social customs, having no trouble getting extremely close to the face of others, giving rude comments and shows complete disinterest when being scolded. His insanity makes him almost fearless as he rarely shows a single sign of distress. Because of his unpredictability however, it can be easy to turn the tables on him. Zazz possesses great physical strength, but his fighting style is wild and uncoordinated. He is also the fastest member of the Deadly Six, though he is hardly a match for Sonic. Zomom Zomom is a heavy-set, gluttonous Zeti with a seemingly bottomless stomach. He is always hungry and rarely seen without some item of food in his hands. All it takes to motivate Zomom into performing a task is the promise of food, though it can just as easily prove to be a distraction. While seemingly unashamed of his obesity, he is quick to anger when anybody comments on his weight. Zomom is just as thick mentally as he is physically; he is sorely lacking in intelligence and doesn't understand the details in Zavok's plans beyond what is expected of him, which is typically just to smash whatever he's told to smash. While he can use his bulk to great effect in battle, it is also his greatest weakness; his obese figure is slow and clumsy and stands little chance against Sonic's speed. Zor Zor serves as the Deadly Six's spy, observing the group's enemies from the shadows. His job within the group also suits his demeanour to a tee; he has a very nihilistic outlook on the world, constantly acting moody and depressed. He sees very little point in striving for anything, taking virtually no pleasure in anything except perhaps delivering bad news to his cohorts and imagining what his death might be like. Zor has the power to manipulate shadows, creating dark illusions to confound his enemies or even create clones of himself to fight in his stead. He can also conjure blasts of dark energy and is even capable of flight.Category:Supervillains Category:Sonic the Hedgehog